Creepypasta: My Scary Little Secret
by XxFrAnKeNsTeInXx
Summary: A young girl named Jill Tallmon, has a normal life, or what she thinks is normal. Jill has lived in the same house in the same town her whole life. But everything changes when someone tries to learn her secret. Can she find a way to keep her secret, or is she going have to make this person silent forever? (Creepypasta: Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, and more!) Rated M for torture.
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up. Sweetie, its your first day of your last year in school." My mom's voice went through my ears. I slowly began to wake up. I felt her shake me alittle bit, I sat up and my mom was sitting next to me. I looked at her, she had long beautiful brown hair with red eyes. She always has blood running out of them. Everyone knows her a Bloody Mary but I know her as Mom. My dad, he's tall, really tall. He has no face, and wears a black suit. He's Slenderman, but I know him as Dad. I have an older brother and sister. My brother has long black hair, and a slit mouth. He's Jeff the Killer. My sister has long black hair, but no eyes. She's Jane the Killer. And, I'm Jill, I have long black hair and blue eyes. I guess you could say, I'm the only human in this family. But, I don't mind, I like it this way.

"Jill, the bus is about to be here!" I heard Jeff through the house. I jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as I could. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. I felt my father's boney hand touch my shoulder. I turned around and he picked me up, and began swinging from tree to tree with his tentacles.

After about five minutes, we arrived in the woods behind the school. He hugged me tightly then he let go. I waved bye and ran into school. I walked through the back and to my locker, and got my schedule. I had History, English, Cal., and Urban Legends. I stared at my last block for a few seconds. Urban Legends, fairy tales, stories used to scare little children, everything my family was.

I put my schedule in my binder and walked to my first block. History, events that happened in the past. We got books and I looked through mine. I stopped at one unit, 'Legends of History'. I turned the page and it had pictures. i looked at each one carefully, the first one was of my Dad. He was in the woods, trying to look like a tree. Under the picture it said,

'Slenderman, 1756' I looked at the other picture, it was of Jeff covered in Blood. Under his picture, it said,

'Jeff the Killer, 2006' The next to it was Jane, she was in a child's room, it read,

'Jane the Killer, 2008' I never saw a picture of my mother, I happen to look at the bottom right hand corner and I saw another picture of my dad holding a young child. I closed my book and waited for the bell to ring. When it did, I was the first one out. Next was English, I walked in and didn't listen or do anything until the bell rang, and when it did, I was the first one out again. Now, it was time for lunch, my mom usually packs me a lunch, but she forgot told with me waking up so late and everything. I went through my bag, sometimes Jeff likes to leave me food. He did! It was the leftovers from last night. My mom cooks for me, the others don't need to eat, well my dad does, but he eats children's organs but he doesn't count. He gets his own food.

I have leftover pork n' rice, my favorite. I began eating when some kids sat near me, they were in my first block, I overheard them talking.

"Can you believe it, an urban legend unit for History!" The blonde said

"Yeah, really! Everyone knows that Slender-whatever is fake!" The red said.

"And, those something killers, make up and photoshopped!" said a black headed.

"And, that baby that he was holding, photoshopped as well." said the blonde again. They all burst out laughing, I wanted to say something, but I remembered what my sister told me,

"Never tell anyone about us, they'll think you're crazy, and the people who do believe in us will come after us, and who knows what else."

I took another bite of pork, and chewed quitely.

"Hey Jill!" I looked up and saw Derek.

"Hello Derek," I replied.

"Umm, Jill..." I looked up at him, and his face was red. I could tell that he wanted to ask me something, but I didn't want him to.

"Do you wanna go see a movie with me this weekend?" He asked me, I looked at him, and thought.

"I have to see what I'm doing. I'll let you know tomorrow. Okay?" I told him. He nodded and lowered his head. I knew it would end this way, but I can't have a relationship unless it's with an urban legend. knowing humans, they'll freak out and who knows what they'll try to do to my family, or what my family might try to do.

I finished my lunch and went to my next block. Cal. I walked in, Derek, Sliver, and Alice were in this class. You've already met Derek, but Alice and Silver, think that just by a wave of their fingers, the world will bow down before them. So, I mainly stick to myself at school.

I sat in a seat away from everyone else, and just started getting ready for class, when I heard a voice I knew all too well,

"Hey, Jill!" I looked up and saw Victor, he had short black hair and blue eyes. He was sitting right next to me and was basically hanging over my shoulder.

"What do you want, Victor?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"I can't believe it! I have a class with you, I'm so happy!" he squealed like a little girl. I tried to move away, but he always moved closer to me. I really didn't like this. I thought to myself, I just need to ignore Victor and wait for the bell to ring and my last block and then home.

Finally, the bell rang and I basically ran to my last block. My urban legends class, a class about my family for short. I walked in and sat in a seat in the far corner away from everyone. I looked on the broad and saw two words written on it. Fact or Fiction, where the words written. A chill went down my spin, I really didn't want this class. The teacher walked in and, and she picked up a marker. She wrote her name, then said,

"Hello class, my name is Dr. Moore, and I will be teaching Urban Legends. Now, first of all, Myths like Bloody Mary or Candy Man are not real. But Slenderman and others like him are." I looked at her, with a blank face, one student asked,

"Where is the proof?" Dr. Moore looked in his direction and replied,

"You will find the proof."

"What do you mean by we will find the proof?" I asked. She looked at me then smiled.

"I mean, every other week I will ask you if you have any proof on your assigned Legends." I nodded, after an hour of her talking about where you can find them, the bell rang and I rushed out towards the bus.


	2. Chapter 2: Wanting A Class Change

I got home and everyone was here, sitting on the couch watching tv. I walked into the living room and my brother, Jeff, was the first one to notice me. Then the rest of the family followed and they were all looking at me. My mom asked,

"So, Jill, how was school?" I looked at them, then I took out my schedule and handed it to my mom. She took it and read it out loud,

"First class, History. Second class, English. Third class, Cal, and last class, Urban Legends." My mom looked at me, then Jeff took the sheet of paper and read it again for himself.

"What do you in this Urban Legend class?" Jeff asked when he got done looking it over.

"Well, our teacher, Dr. Moore, said that every other week, she's going to be asking the class for any proof of legends like you guys." I answered him. I could tell that my dad was mad, because his mouth started to slowly open.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm going to talk to someone tomorrow, but please be careful going out for now on." I said to him, my dad nodded and hugged me tightly, I knew it was his way of saying be careful.

"So, Jill, what are you going over in History?" My sister asked.

"Legends of History, and I have to take this class." I answered. Jeff ran out the door, I knew he needed to calm down, and his way of calming us killing people. But, he couldn't be reckless and carefree, like he always is. I ran out after him, just as I got out of the door, I felt my dad's hand, holding me back.

"He can't be out tonight! Dr. Moore is looking for some proof tonight!" I yelled at him, he left me go and I ran after Jeff. I ran of the woods that my dad keeps me in, and I listened for any screams that might appear. After about, an hour I heard a scream from someone who has seen Jeff. I followed it, and it came to that blonde head's house that made fun of him at lunch.

I ran inside through the window he used, I looked over at the bed and I saw him, standing above her, knives in hand.

"Jeff!" I called. He lowered his knife just a little bit and turned towards me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"To get you , you need to be more careful. Dr. Moore is looking for proof tonight." I told him. He stood up, and I saw that she wasn't dead, she was looking directly at me.

"Who are you?" she asked. I knew that she saw me, hopefully she wouldn't recognize me. But, I learned a lot from my dad, when trying to stay hidden, and stay still and quiet. Hopefully, she would think it's in her imagination. So, I waited a few minutes, but she wouldn't move towards the light switch.

"Jeff, come on." I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the window.

When we got out, I saw the lights turn on and Jeff covered his eyes. I pulled him as we ran, we ran all the way home. My dad greeted us at the edge of the woods. He grabbed us with his tentacles and and raced towards the house. My mom ran out and hugged me.

"Are you okay? Did anyone see you?" she asked over and over again.

"Mom, we're fine, and no one really saw us." I told her . She glared at Jeff and walked over to him. Jeff looked at her with his smile. She slapped him across the face.

"Jill, just said that kids are now looking for us more than ever, and you decide to go out and kill someone." She kept going, but my dad put a hand on her shoulder his way of saying that's enough. She stopped, and walked inside. We all followed and I went to bed without dinner. I wasn't hungry, at least not after what happened today. I could see that blonde walk in and make up some story on how Jeff loved her or something. And, Jeff, he doesn't love anyone unless their family. Everybody else was prey.

I heard a knock on my door,

"Come in." I said. My door opened and Jeff walked in. He didn't have his hoodie on. Hed was wearing his black undershirt and his black dress pants.

"Can I sit down?" he asked. I sat up and nodded. He walked over and sat on my bed.

"Jill, is this urban legend class required?" I looked at Jeff.

"I'm not sure, I can find out, if you want me to," he nodded.

"Something else is bothering you? I asked. He looked at me, then back at the floor. His insane face seemed almost like a sad face. I got out of bed and sat next to him, and stroked his long black mess he called hair.

"Jill, everyone else in our family, know just how sick and twisted I can really be, but you don't." I continued to stroke, he remained quiet for awhile.

"I don't want you to look at me differently, so if you can, please get out of that class."

"Okay. Jeff I'll try." I told him. He hugged me and walked out,

"Go to sleep, you have a busy day tomorrow." he said under his breath. I crawled back into bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Proof

The next day in History class, the blonde walked in and shouted,

"Oh my God! Guys! You're not going to believe this!" Everybody including me stopped and looked at her.

"Someone came into my room last night, and was standing over me in my bed!"

"What happened!?" yelled a student.

"Well..." she started and went on about this guy who basically raped her. Everybody crowded around her to hear the rest of her story.

"What did he look like?!" one student asked. She cleared her throat, and began,

"He had long black hair, he had a smile cut into his face, and he never blinked." All of the kids began to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" She asked in a mad tone.

"You just described Jeff the Killer!" said aa boy in all black.

"And everyone knows that Jeff, Slenderman, and so on are all fake! Stories!" Said a jockey kid. She got all mad and stormed out. I laughed silently to myself, my secret is safe for now. I had a huge smile, that even Jeff would be proud of. The rest of the day went by smoothly, until I got into my last block.

came out, and she was wearing a black wig, and my brother's clothes.

"Hello class." she said as she sat down.

" , why are you dressed like Jeff the Killer?" I asked, I already knew the answer, but I had to hear it.

"Why, today, we're learning about Jeff today. Would you like to share anything you know about him?" She asked me. Crap! I knew this was coming.

"Stand up please..." she paused and looked down at her rollcall,

"Jill Tallmon." I slowly stood up, and began,

"From what I know..." Which is a lot more than you... "is that he kills people, comes through windows, before he kills you he says 'Go To Sleep' and what he really looks like." stood and her pen.

"What do you mean by, what he really looks like?" she asked.

"Well, what do you think he looks like?" I asked. She looked at me, then pulls out a picture of Jeff from the internet.

"Have you ever really seen him in real life," I asked, she was silent, "that's what I thought." I sat down and smiled.

"Okay, so just like Ms. Tallmon said, Jeff does kill people, but does anyone know why or how?" Everybody was quiet, even me, I had to be. If I knew knew too much, she might suspect something.

She began to describe how and why he kills people, after about 10 minutes, she said.

"Time to assign topics." I wanted someone that I haven't met, like Laughing Jack, pr Ben Drowned. The teacher came around and is handing everyone a picture with their name on it.

"Sweet! I got Eyeless Jack!" Yelled Dusk.

"I got Smile Dog!" Kayla yelled.

I got Laughing Jack!" Tobi yelled smiling. It was now my turn, then Dr. Moore grabbed a sheet of paper and handed it to me. I looked at it, and couldn't believe it!

"Well, what did you get?!" asked the boy behind me. I didn't want to answer, but everyone was waiting.

"I got Jeff the Killer." Everyone was quiet, then Dusk said,

"I bet did that on purpose!" She ignored them and went on. He handed another student a picture.

"I got Slenderman!" said Vladimir with excitement in his voice.

"I got Dr. Smiley," Winter yelled.

"I got Jane the Killer," said Rain.

"I got Ben Drowned!" said Ski. I was not looking forward to this class, even more now that I have to study my brother.

"Did you know, that everyone will, or has met one of the these beings at least once." Dr. Moore told the class. Everyone looked at her.

Dusk raised his hand and said,

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, as you learn about them, the more they will appear to you."

"And, I bet almost everyone kills you, huh?" Tobi asked. The teacher looked in her direction, then she spoke in a deep voice, almost as Jeff.

"Everyone will try, or you will try to kill yourself." Everyone was quiet, I could tell that they were worried.

"But, won't they only kill you if you know too much or see them in real life?" I asked, hoping to make it sound like my family wasn't as brutal.

"Well, that all depends on them and why they would want to kill you." she answered. The bell rang, and I ran out of the classroom.

"Umm, Jill Tallmon, please come here." Dr. Moore said as I was about to exit the door. I turned around and walked over to her desk,

"yes," the pit of my stomach began to twist. This was not going to end well, I just knew it.

"I overheard a young blonde girl scream today in class about a man with a slit mouth attacking her and that someone saved her. Now, if I'm not mistaken, they said that it was you." The knot in my stomach became tighter.

"What do you mean?" I asked while trying to stay calm.

"I mean, you said you know what he really looks like in class today, am I right?" she said with a serious fac. Damn my big mouth! I nodded, I didn't want to open my mouth.

"So, is it safe to say that you've met Jeff the Killer?" she asked,

"I guess." I said, I was beginning to worry, she was getting close.

"which means, if you've seen him once, you'll see him again. she said smiling. I just stood there, staring at her,

"Is that why you assigned me Jeff?" she nodded.

"He's bound to come after you." My mouth might of hit the ground, if my jaw would stretch that far. I couldn't believe it, she wanted me to be attacked!

"Why not give Jeff to someone who hasn't seen him?" I asked, I knew if Jeff heard me, he would hate me forever. She looked at me,

'no' is all she said. I nodded.

"Can I ask you one more question?" Dr. Moore nodded.

'Is this class required?" She looked at me with a blank face, than answered,

"There have been a number of murders the past few months, that match up with Slenderman, and Eyeless Jack killings. So they asked to make this a required class. Because the police won't look for them." I nodded, and felt the classroom and noticed that I missed the bus!


	4. Breaking the Ice

I began walking home, and as soon as I was about to enter the woods towards my house. I saw my dad waiting for me, and i knew it was his way of says,

'Where have you been, you're late.' I looked at him and said,

"My teacher, Dr. Moore, wanted to talk to me." I could tell that he was concerned that my teacher about what my teacher wanted to talk me about.

"I'll tell with the whole family." I told him and he nodded. We both walked into my house, and everyone looked at me.

"Where have you been?" asked my mom. My dad nudged me, and I let out a slight breath before I told them.

"My teacher wanted to talk to me about the Urban Legend class, and it is required. Because of all the recent murders from the past few months." I paused for a second, long enough for Jeff the shout,

"Dammit!"

"Calm down Jeff, she's not done," my mom told him and he nodded.

"Well," I started, "she assigned everyone their Legends today."

"And?" my mom asked. I looked down then answered,

"I got Jeff." Everyone was quiet, but Jeff stood up and punched the wall. His hand went straight through the wall, when he brought his fist out, his knuckles were bloody.

"She gave me Jeff. because she thinks that somehow, we have met, and she thinks that if I am searching for him, and that we have already met, it would be easier for me to find him." I explained.

"Why does she think you've met Jeff before?" my sister asked.

"When Jeff ran out last night, he was about to kill this blonde headed girl, but I stopped him. She went to school and told everyone that he attacked her and I saved her." I answered my sister. My mom walked over to Jeff and slapped him across the face. He kept his face down, his way of showing that he was upset.

"How are you going to fix this?" My mom yelled at Jeff. He didn't answer, and I could tell that she was getting really mad at Jeff.

"Mom, don't worry. If one of y'all try to fix it, would know it." my mom folded her arms and asked.

"How?"

"Because, you guys haunt, but Jill Tallmon does not." I answered and walked out the house. I could hear my mom talking, but I couldn't tell if it was to me or my family, so I kept walking.


	5. Finishing What Jeff Started

I was halfway to the blonde's house, when I heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" I called. No one answered, so I continued walking. But, I just had that feeling, that someone was following me, and i didn't like it, not one bit.

I got to the blonde's house and i entered through the window. I stayed low, and crawled to her bed. i slowly stood up and put my hand over her mouth quickly and i saw her wake up. She began screaming in my hand and she was fighting to get me off of her. I took my other hand and wrapped my hand in her covers and slammed my hand on her neck. Her eyes got wide and began to tear up, and I could see her nostrils flaring, trying to breath. I pressed down harder, and she began clawing at my arms and back. A few minutes past and she finally stopped moving, but I pressed harder until I felt something snap under my hand. I let go and saw that I had snapped her neck. She was dead, my secret was safe. And, no more of people knowing about my family. I got off of her, and cleaned her nails of my blood and skin, and I ran out the window and closed it behind me.

I turned around, and ran into someone. I backed up a little and looked. It was Jeff, our mom must of told him to follow me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked under my breath.

"I've come to finish what I started." I could tell that he was lying. He was never a good liar, he always did something funny. Like yawn or scratch his head. But I didn't say anything, he can see what i've done to protect my family. I looked down, I felt his jacket brush me as he walked by. I heard the window open and him going in. After a few minutes, he came out and walked over to me. He hugged me tightly, I broke into tears. I couldn't believe it, I killed someone. I stood there and cried on Jeff's shoulder. I felt him pick me up and carry me home.

I must of cried myself to sleep, when I woke up I was in my bed. I sat up, and walked out of my room, my family was in the living room, talking. I walked in, and they became quiet. I couldn't tell if they were mad or proud of me.

"Jill, are you okay?" my mom asked. I nodded, I didn't want to speak, I knew that tears would flood out if I did.

"We just want you to know that we're proud of you." My sister said as she walked over to hug me.

"Why are you proud of me? I killed someone!" I screamed as tears ran down my face. My sister hugged me tighter. After a few minutes, my sister let go and my dad's black arms wrapped around me. I turned around and hugged his slender body tightly. I heard my mom talking to Jeff, but I couldn't really hear what they were saying.

"Jill..." my mom started, "we are very proud of you." I turned around and looked at the rest of my family, and I could that tell that they really were.

"I have school tomorrow, so I'm off to bed." I told them.

"Jill, if I may ask," my sister started, then paused for a second, "who all is on the list in the class and how are you going to deal with your Jeff project?" I looked at her and gave her the list, and told her,

"Since I'm sighed to him, maybe I can show the world how nice he really is." I smiled at Jeff and turned around to my room.


	6. School Without the Blonde

I walked into my first block, and everything was quiet, almost like they didn't notice that she was gone. A smile went across my face, I was truly happy that I killed her, I kinda understood why Jeff does it. A student busted in screaming, "Oh my God! You're not gonna believe this!" Everyone crowded around her,

"They found Amanda Brown dead this morning with a broken neck!" Everyone was quiet. The girl began explaining what she saw on the news.

The day went on about how Amanda died, everyone was wondering who could of done it.

"Maybe it was Jeff." someone said.

"No way! He kills with a knife, not a broken neck. She had no cuts on her." someone else said.

"Why don't we ask Jill, she's studying him afterall." said of Amanda's friends, Emma. Everyone began to agree, and I saw Emma walking my way,

"Hey Jill," I looked at her, "you're studying Jeff, does he kill with his hands, or only his knife?" I paused,

"He'll kill mainly with his knife, but sometimes he kills with an army knife or a fire, rarely with his hands. Even if he used his hands, it would be to gut them." she nodded and walked away. After all that, the day went by slowly, until I got into last block. Dr. Moore was now dressed as my sister, Jane the Killer. I couldn't believe it, first she makes fun of Jeff, now Jane. Who's next? My dad! I was already slightly annoyed about this morning, I didn't need this.

"Good afternoon class," she smiled, "today I am Jane the Killer. Can anyone tell me about her?" She asked. No one answered, she didn't look too happy. I was hoping that she didn't call on me, Dr. Moore walked over to Rain's desk and looked at her.

"Rain! Can you tell me, your studying her anyway." Rain stood up and answered,

"Jane the Killer is after Jeff the killer, because Jeff killed her family as she hid from him. She is now after him for revenge." Dr. Moore nodded and began explaining Jane in more detail. After what felt like forever the bell rang and I was gone!


	7. A New Member of the Family

I rushed out, and decided to walk home, so I did. I was halfway home, when something caught the corner of my eye. I turned towards it and saw that it was a dog! A red dog with a human smile, it was Smile Dog! I leaned down and saw that he was hurt. I tried to pick him up, but her barked and growled at me. I stepped back and waited for him to calm down. After a few minutes, he calmed down and I walked over to him.

"Hey Smile." I said smiling, he barked some more. And, I stepped back, again. I bumped into someone, I turned around and said,

"I'm sorry." I looked up and it was Jeff.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, he looked at me like  
I was crazy. He was quiet, too quiet for Jeff,

"Hello, you there?" I asked, he continued to look at me.

"Why are you here," he finally said something, I was about to answer, but something popped into my head. 'that's not Jeff's voice. Oh God, it's a cosplayer!'

"Who are you? You're not Jeff." I asked, he was quiet yet again. Then, he began laughing, i knew that laugh, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Wow, Jill," he started, "it's me, Victor." I paused. I didn't know that Victor was a cosplayer.

"Is that your dog?" I asked, he nodded and patted his leg. The dog got up and walked over to him. I turned around and began to walk away.

"Aww, Jill, where are you going?" he asked.

"Home!" I yelled while continued to walk away.

"You got Jeff in your Urban Legend class, didn't you?" he asked. I stopped in my tracks and turned towards him.

"How do you know that?" I asked with anger, and he simply replied,

"Because I got it to."

"Jeff's not a it! He's a person like you or me." I screamed.

"Oh, looks like someone has a crush for Jeff." he said with a laugh.

"I don't have a crush on him, besides even if I did, I can't do anything about it!"

"Why not?"

Because he's my brother!" I froze when I finished that sentence. I looked at him and his smile, even though it was drawn on his face, got bigger. I started to run away, I could hear him calling my name, and his footsteps echoing mine. I ran for a few minutes, and I stopped to catch my breath. I could still hear his voice and footsteps coming after me. I looked around and I was at my dad's forest. I ran in and screamed,

"Dad! Where are you? I need your help!" A few seconds went by and I saw my dad appear in front of me. I ran into his arms and hugged his slender body tightly.

"I made an awful mistake! Dad I don't know what to do. You gotta help me." HE got on his knees and lowered himself to where our faces met.

"I told Victor that Jeff was my brother. I didn't mean to, it just came out. Please don't be mad.." I began crying. He hugged tightly and picked me up.

"Stop! Put Jill down, you can take me instead!" I heard Victor's voice. My dad and I looked at him.

"That's Victor, Slendy." I told my dad. My dad looked at me and put me down. I could see Victor frozen in fear, my dad was standing in front of him, and I saw Victor wet himself. I stayed standing there, I wanted to see how this ends.


	8. Chapter 8: Victor in My Family!

Everyone was sitting on the couch when my dad and I entered the house.

"Welcome home Jill, how was school?" My mom asked in the distance.

"It went well, I need to talk to everyone." I responded.

"But your father isn't here right now."

"I know. He's with me." Everything was quiet, then Victor screamed,

"Father!"

"Who's in our house?" I heard Jeff growl.

"Victor from school. Oh, and he's studying Jeff as well. Wanna help him?" I asked, I looked at Victor and he was struggling against my dad when I saw him pause. I knew that he had seen Jeff. Jeff pulled out his knife and said,

"So, Victor, what do you want to learn first?" I could see Victor freaking out.

"Bring him into the living room" I heard my sister. We all walked in and Victor began to freak even more. My dad sat him down with his tentacles wrapped around him.

"Victor, this is my dad Slender Man, my mom Bloody Mary, and my brother and sister, Jeff and Jane the killer. Family, this is Victor." I introduced everyone.

"You know, we really should kill you." my mom said and Victor began to pee himself again. I laughed. Jeff pulled out his knife, and walked over to him. Jeff raised his knife high above his head and was about to stab,

"No! Don't! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Victor cried. Jeff stopped his knife an inch above his head,

"What did you say?" Victor repeated himself,

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." I looked at him, and I knew that he would, sooner or later. I didn't trust him, but it would be fun to mess with him. A smile came across my face,

"Okay, Victor, how about this, we will let you live, but if you tell anyone, we will all take turns in slowly killing you." Victor was quiet for a second,

"Weel?!" I raised my voice.

"okay, okay! I promise. Not a soul!" he said. My dad let him go, and mom walked over to him,

You can call me Mary," he nodded. "You can call them JAne, Jeff, and Slender." she finished. And, he nodded again. I could tell that he was not happy, but I didn't care. I was going to make his life HELL!


	9. Chapter 9: The First Proof

I walked into my last block, and Dr. Moore was dressed like a normal person.

"Okay class, today we are going to share our proof. jill Tallmon, you're up first." 'I hate my life, FML' I thought. I stood up and gave some proof,

"Well, I really haven't looked for him, and I haven't seen him." Everyone clapped.

"Good-job, Jill." Dr. Moore said while clapping. I could tell that Dr. Moore didn't believe me. She had the rest of the class give their proof, but I didn't listen.

After a while, the bell rang, and I was out! I was walking to the bus when I felt a hand grab mine.

"Jill, we need to talk." I heard Victor's voice.

"About what?"

"Someone was us in the woods, and they took a picture."

"What!" I pulled him on the bus and made him come with me.

Once at my house I threw him in,

"Tell everyone what you told me."

"Well, I have an Urban Legend, like your daughter, and I'm studying Jeff as well. Today, we had to give some proof, and someone took a picture of Slender and Jill in the woods." My family was in shock.

"How do we know it wasn't one of your friends?" I heard Jeff growl. I saw my dad's face split in half, and his mouth of horrors was showing.

"Wait! Please let me explain!" Victor cried.

"Explain what?" my mom asked.

"It wasn't me! I'd admit, before I knew about Jill and her family. I was dressed like Jeff that night, I was trying to make proof for class! My partner must of followed me and took the picture!" Victor explained in a rush.

And, who is your partner?" my sister asked. Victor remained quiet. My dad wrapped his tentacles around his arms and legs and began pulling.

"Stop! You're going to rip me in half!" he cried.

"That's the point." I grinned. I waved my hand over to Jeff and he walked over to Victor with his knife in his hand.

"Who was your partner?" I asked again, he still remained quiet. My dad began pulling him more, and JEff started at the bottom of the rib-cage and stuck the knife in and twisted, Victor began to scream.

"Tell me!" she shook his head no. I nodded to my dad and Jeff, my dad pulled until he heard his shoulder and legs pop, and JEff slid the knife down to the top of his pants. Victor began screaming with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you," he paused, "it was Derek." I froze for a second, if it was Derek, then he knows what I look like.

"What did he say about the picture?" I demanded.

"He didn't say much, just that he found Slender Man with a young girl." I nodded and walked over to him. I punched my hand in his stomach where my brother cut, and pulled out his intestines. He began screaming, and I wrapped it around his neck and pulled. He went quiet, and I began choking him. My dad pulled him more, until he was ripped in half, his blood went everywhere. I left his remains with my dad, and I could hear him 'pig out' on Victor. Well, another one down ,and my secret is bit safe even more. Now, time to go after Derek.

_*** Please review, and let me know I'm not writing this story for myself.***_


End file.
